Always Will
by Fairyflowerpothead
Summary: When Ed is shot on a call and while he fights for his life Greg has to make good on a promise he makes to him & the team has to find out what really happened. My first story so PLEASE review...Lets me know if you want me to continue...UPDATE:CHAPTER 16 NOW UP
1. Chapter 1

"Eddie status, Eddie, Eddie, we heard guns shots...STATUS NOW"!

Eddie forced his eyes open with the sound of Greg's command in his ear...through the excruciating pain and confusion he was feeling he tried to focus his brain and remember why he was on the ground, why was Greg shouting in his ear asking about his status, what was his status at this moment in time he had no idea. It was a lovely summers day why was he so cold and wet, not just his tac vest, but his shirt, trousers and the ground beneath him, reaching down to his side Ed hand came away sticky and wet the source of which being his own blood, why was he bleeding, while trying to gather his thoughts and in slow motion everything came drifting back, how he had gotten split off from the rest of the team chasing kids with guns through the woods, the young girl no more then 14 Clark's age stopping just in front of him turning round and raising the gun, how had he been so careless why had he now taken her seriously...he knew her she went to Clark's school, he had seen her when he had gone to talk to them about become a cop and doing the job ...he had never thought that she would shoot, he knew she recognised him he had seen it in her eyes that split second before she had pulled the trigger and shot him twice the last thing he remembered as he hit the ground was her telling him she was sorry.

"Eddie status, come on buddy talk to me" Greg's voice close to panic rang in his ear again.  
"Greg" Ed whispered through clenched teeth while doing his up most to not pass out again  
"Eddie where are you, are you hurt"?  
"Shot, twice I think" came Eddie's laboured reply  
The whole team were stunned for a few moments at Ed's reply "Ok buddy stay with me...where are you, how bad?" The team stood waiting dreading the answer to Greg's questions  
"West side of ravine...under vest...too much blood...not enough time"  
"Eddie just hold on we're on our way...just keep talking to me, you need to stay with me, we're coming to get you just please hold on EMS are on their way" while tell Ed all this Greg was praying to god that they got there in time.

"Ok guys you heard all of that we need to find Ed and fast...let's go" Greg was already off and running with his team close behind hoping that he reached his team leader and best friend in time.

Though the haze of pain Eddie repeats over and over come on just breathe through the pain, in and out, in and out, Ed closed his eyes and tried to put this usually simple thought into practice, come on Lane you can do this, I just need to do my part he tells himself this isn't the way to go out, laying on the floor of the woods bleeding out, your team are on their way but so tired just need to sleep, and once again the blackness gained its upper hand and surrounded him in complete and total darkness.

"Eddie open your eyes for me buddy, come on you can do it" Greg's soft but shaky voice filtered through the haze of darkness and pain "Eddie I know you can hear me I need to put pressure on your wound to slow down the bleeding I'm gonna push on it now buddy, I'm sorry but it's gonna hurt" as Greg finished the sentence Eddie's cry of agony echoed across the ravine as he tried to move himself away from the source of the pain "I'm so sorry I've got to do this, I now it hurts but try and work with me here EMS are 5 minutes out" Greg hoped he wasn't giving his friend false hope. "Spike go and meet them tell them they need to hurry" Spike for a few seconds just stood and looked "Spike NOW!" Greg shouted bring him back to reality and sprinting off into the undergrowth. "Sam you and Leah need to find the sonofabitch that did this to Eddie" Sam and Leah looked at each other "Boss we need to stay and help with Ed" Sam replied already knowing that Greg would tell them that they were more help to Ed by finding his shooter then standing around waiting for Spike and EMS, keeping his fear and anger under control Greg expression left both team mates in no doubt that they were to follow his order and not question it and in unison both replied "copy that" and set off trying to find the teenager that had tried to kill Ed and who may still succeed if help didn't arrive very soon.

Eddie could feel the burning sensation radiating though his body and the pressure like a weight bearing down on his side, why wouldn't it just let him go, he didn't need to stay anymore it would be so easy to slip away, no more pain no more nightmares or split decisions to make to whom lived and died, no more Scorpio just peace but he needed Greg to tell those he left behind "Greg" he managed to speak though chattering teeth and bouts of shivering.  
"Hey Ed back with us, you had me worried for a moment there" Greg replied trying to make it casual "just hold on for me buddy we'll have you on your way to hospital in not time and you know how you love those and then they can fix you up"  
"Greg...need...you...to...tell...Soph...sorry...for...everything" Ed 's voice was nearly a whisper and his breathing coming in short sharp gasps as he struggled on "loved...her...from...first...time...I...saw...her...didn't...Ed paused to try and stop the darkness creeping up... "always...show...it...but...I...always...will...proudest moments...Clark & Izzy...the team"  
"NO don't you do this to me Eddie it's not ending this way...it can't your stronger then this we need you I need you. You fight damn it you fight, Sophie needs a husband the kids need their father and I need my friend don't you dare leave like this" Greg's tears flowed freely down his face "Eddie don't you quit on me...Eddie!" Greg looked at his fallen friend who was summing all his strength to open his eyes for what he believes to be the last time and focus on his Sgt's words "So...quiet...need to go...now...always my friend" Ed's words cut Greg to core where was SPIKE and EMS pulling Eddie into his arms refusing to let this happen Greg knew that oblivion had come back to claim its bounty . With Ed up against him his arms trilled even more tightly trying to pour his life's blood and warmth into this man that was more then a friend to him, he was a brother willing him to keep breathing...to keep living "Eddie I know your tired but don't quit please don't quit I'm not letting you go, I'll get you though this, I promise I just need you to stay" and with that Greg focused on the biggest fight of his life...to save his friend.


	2. There will be no after

As Greg finished making his promise to Ed he could hear Spike shouting in the distance "Hey Eddie not long now buddy they're here, You're doing fine, just keep it up Ed we're gonna get you out of here" as Greg looked up Spike and two paramedics broke cover from the undergrowth  
"Boss boss how is he?" Spike asked running towards Greg his face etched with fear that he had brought help to late.  
"I don't know Spike, he lost consciousness a while back" Greg started to explain when the voice of the first paramedic started to draw his attention away

"Sir you have to move away we need to attend the injured officer, Sir I need you to step aside" the paramedic repeated only this time in a firmer tone, Greg looked up and automatically pulled Ed even closer to him "I can't he needs me, if I let go he'll leave" Spike bent down and place a hand on Greg's shoulder and talking into his ear so the paramedics would hear he whispered "Boss you've done all you can Ed needs professional emergency treatment you need to let them do their work" Greg nodded and gently and reluctantly laid Ed's blood soaked body on the ground and taking a deep breath and fighting the urge to go back to his friend he stepped back. The senior paramedic unzipped Ed's tac vest and within seconds had cut away his shirt and t-shirt while all the time giving his colleague instructions, "we have a pulse just it's faint and thready we need to pack out this wound to stop the bleeding to give him at least some sort of fighting chance, IV's in we need to move him now, he spoke calmly but with the assertiveness that gave Greg and Spike just enough hope to keep them believing that maybe just maybe everything could turn out ok.

Drawing in a breath Greg switched on his comms and called for Sam and Leah "guys where are you, have you come up with anything" he asked all the time watching the paramedics working on Ed to stabilise him enough to move him, "No joy" came Sam slightly tired response "hows Ed, what's going on Sgt"? Greg looked over and rubbed his hand over his face trying to find the words "ummmm they are working on him now, his lost a lot of blood but he's stubborn he wont leave in a hurry, get yourselves back here guys as soon as you can and make your way to the hospital teams 2 and 3 are to continue with the manhunt, I'll update you as soon as I know anything" Greg just hoped that when he did have news to give that it wasn't that Ed hadn't made it.

As the paramedics lifted Ed onto the stretcher it was all Ed could do not call out, the pain ebbed through his whole body there wasn't anywhere that didn't hurt, the fire raged under his skin and there was no where he could move to ease it, Ed had never been a praying man but at that moment he would give anything to make this stop, anything to get some peace, but he vaguely remembered Greg telling him he couldn't leave, he couldn't just lay down and actually die, but right now it would be so easy, all I have to do is let go he thought to himself, but what would happen if he left Sophie a widow and his children fatherless he assumed Greg and the team would look after them but would that ever replace him, he had tried to be a good husband and a good father he knew he was good at his job, and that his family had suffered because of it, he knew he could never give back the missed Birthdays, Christmases, family gatherings the times he should have been helping Clark with his homework or showing him how to playing street hockey and then when Izzy was born he had made her a promise and to himself that it would be different this time around, he was different now a little older for sure and definitely a little wiser, but it seemed that all of that would now be snatched away because he on this one occasion through his career hadn't followed his job to the letter, why had he now taken a 14 year old shooter as a threat, was it because she was that young or because he had seen her hanging around with Clark at the school, how had his instincts been so off if it hadn't been so serious he probably would have laughed at the irony of it all Ed Lane Team Leader of SRU team one finally getting his. Ed's head was swimming he felt like he was floating but he could hear voices, he could feel the sun on his face and then it was gone was this what your final journey felt like, panic started to build and in that second he know he needed to make sure Greg knew what he wanted. Summing up every last piece of strength his battered and hurting body could give he opened his lips to speak and prayed that what he wanted to say was heard "Greg" the word came out in barely a whisper, Greg lend forward trying to catch what his friend was saying "I'm here Ed don't try and talk the medic is still working on you buddy, we're on our way to the hospital, they have radioed ahead and have the best team in the city standing by, they are going to fix you up and in a few days you'll be back on the the job with the team, you'll be as good as new just you wait and see" Greg knew he was babbling but couldn't stop himself at this stage he was running on nearly empty and it was the only way to keep himself going.

Trembling with shock Ed tried again to force out several desperate words taking several laboured breaths till he finally managed to get them out "Sophie and the kids after" "After want"? Greg stared into his friends face his complexion waxen and grey from loss of blood and realised that Ed was referring to his own death, panic rose in his chest and Greg placed his hand on Ed shoulder "no" he said with a fierce intensity "there will be no after Eddie, I'm staying with you for every moment, I will keep you with me, buddy I'm not letting you go, you hear me" as the words left Greg lips the ambulance came to a stop at the hospital and Ed's monitors flat-lined.

Out of the way!"shouted the parametric to Greg as he threw open the doors and started to push the gurney towards the sea of doctors and nurse that were waiting to save the life of the fallen SRU officer. Greg sat there for what seemed like hours but could only have been minutes with the words "he's flat-lined start CPR" ringing in his ears and wondering if this promise to his best friend would be one that no matter what he did he may never to be able to make good on.


	3. Breaking News

As Greg gathered enough strength to climb out the ambulance he watched as Ed was being rushed into the ER with he's large medical entourage shouting instructions and performing every life saving medical technical they knew to keep him alive. Seeing Spike running towards him he waited until the younger officer had caught up to him before he drew a long breathe and with him falling into step beside him, the two SRU officers followed into the ER.

"Sgt what happened?" Spike asked trying to hide the fear only to have his body language totally give him away.

"He crashed, I couldn't stop it Spike, I tried, I promised him, I let him down" Greg's words came out in a whisper the tears he had tried to not show his injured friend now fell freely.

"Boss you did all you could, it wasn't physically possible to do anymore, but now you have to be strong, Ed still needs you to be strong not just for him but also for Sophie, Clark and Izzy" Spike looked straight into Greg's eyes and hoped that some of what he was saying was getting through.

Greg stared back at his young computer whizz kid and realisation that Sophie was still unaware that her husband had been gunned down in cold blood and may at this very moment have died from his wounds hit him like a freight train

"God Spike she doesn't know, with everything going on I haven't had the chance to tell her" as the words left Greg's mouth the TV programme playing in the ER reception area was interrupted with breaking news.

** "Reports are coming in that an officer with the cities élite Strategic Response Unit has died this morning following a shooting incident in the Don Valley, reports are still coming in and the name of the officer has as of yet not be released awaiting notification of his next of kin, we'll bring you more on this story as we get it"**

"Christ Spike she can't see that, we need to get her here Sophie can't find out that way or over the phone, I have to do this in person I owe her and Ed that much at least" Greg knew he was speaking the truth but for the life of him he had no idea how he was going to break the news to her that Ed had been critically injured or even killed doing a job that at times had cost his family a great deal and now they could be paying the greatest price ever with Ed's life.

Spike knowing that Greg wouldn't leave the hospital until he had news about Ed one way or the other uttered three simple words "on it boss" and headed back to his SUV once again leaving Greg alone with his thoughts.

"Sgt Parker?" Greg was brought back into the present day nightmare by the sound of he's name being called turning round he had to look up at the gentleman standing in front and for a second was shocked at how tall he was "Sgt Parker, I'm Dr Armstrong I am Officer Lane's attending and the Senior Trauma Surgeon at the hospital" seems he was telling Greg all this did this mean that Ed was still holding on but all he could do was stand and stare not daring to ask the question, seeing Greg struggling with his emotions the Dr continued "as you know when Officer Lane arrived here he had stopped breathing, we have managed to restart his heart again and we have put him on a ventilator to help him breathe as he is not strong enough to do so on his own at this moment in time and in his weakened state it is one less thing his fragile body has to cope with, we are preparing him for surgery as we speak and until I get inside I won't know the full extent of his injuries, but our main concern is the amount of blood Officer Lane has lost and we need to find out where internally he is bleeding from and then concentrate on getting that repaired to stop further blood lose continuing"

Greg took a few seconds to digest the information the Dr had giving him and slowly asked "and what are Ed's chances Dr?"

Dr Armstrong looked down at Greg and with sadness in his voice replied "At the moment he is in a critical condition I won't lie his injuries are life threatening as you are already aware, we will know more if he pulls through the surgery"

Clearing his throat Greg asked "And what are the odds he will survive it."

"That this moment in time I would say his chances are between 20 and 30 percent," hearing his name being paged Dr Armstrong placed his hand on Greg's shoulder "I am sorry I must go, we will do everything we can to save your officer...oh one last thing if his wife isn't here already I would get her here immediately"

Greg swallowed down the nausea that keep trying to rise from his stomach and hated that the Dr was seemed so detached and with his anger simmering to the surface in that instance he knew he needed for this giant of a man to see Ed as more then just another law enforcement officer shot in the line of duty.

"Thank you Dr, but that officer you are referring to has a name, and its Ed or when you really get to know him its Eddie, he puts his life on the line day in and day out without question or thought for himself, to keep the public, his team mates and me safe and he has never asked for anything in return until now, he is more then just my officer he is a husband, a father and one of the most important people in the world to me, his my family"

Dr Armstrong looked at Greg and nodded as an acceptance that he was now fully aware of Greg's feelings and his explanation and with that single action he was gone leaving Greg to draw on all his remaining reserves and pull himself together enough to face Sophie and tell her what the Dr had told him and tell her that Eddie unlike the last time he had been shot rushing to the hospital to witness the birth of this daughter Izzy there was a real possibility that this time he would not survive.

As Spike pulled onto the driveway of Sophie and Ed's house he had already played this situation over a million times in his head, what was he going to say, how could he not tell her the full extent of what had happened, but he also knew that it wasn't his place to do so and as much as Greg was dreading the conversation he was going to have with Sophie, it was the only way it should rightfully go.

Getting out of his vehicle Spike walked slowly to the door inhaling as much air into his lungs as possible to calm his nerves...as he reached the top step Sophie had already opened the door.

"Hi Spike what are you doing here?" she asked with that warm smile that Spike always noticed she had when ever she spoke of Ed or her children.

"Ummm hi Soph ummm Greg asked me to come and get you, Ed's at the hospital there was an accident this morning and Ed got hurt so they need you to...you know come to the hospital...forms and stuff" well done Scarlatti Spike thought to himself you couldn't have said that any worse if you tried.

Sophie was instantly propelled back in time to the last time she had found out Ed had been hurt, the sight of him being wheeled into the delivery room his face etched in pain and a blood soaked bandaged covering his arm was something that would be forever in her head, and now she was back there and her face instantly showed signed of panic and fear "how bad Spike?" was all she could say trying to told back the flood gates of tears that where threatening to burst at any minute.

"I'm not sure Greg's with him and I came to get you before we had seen the doctor, so I don't know" Spike hated himself for having to lie to her but part of what he was saying was true he hadn't seen the doctor, but he did know that Ed was in a bad way but he wasn't ready to let Sophie know that not at this moment in time. "Are Clark and Izzy at home" Spike asked while following Sophie into the house.

"No they are staying at my parents for a few days, Spike what aren't you telling me, what happened?" Sophie asked her voice steady growing louder as fear turned to full-blown panic.

"Sophie please Greg will explain everything, let me just take you to the hospital" Spike pleaded while heading for the door taking Sophie with him.

Getting into the SUV Spike knew this was going to the longest drive of his life even though the hospital was only 20 minutes away, and for the second time that day he prayed that when they arrived they weren't to late.


	4. The World Carried On

As Spike wove through the late afternoon traffic Sophie sat staring out the window of the SUV watching downtown Toronto flying past in a haze of flashing lights and blaring sirens. Finally finding the courage to speak she turned to Spike, feeling her looking at him, he momentary took his eyes off the road to return her gaze trying to keeping her voice as calm as she could even though it was tearing her up on the inside Sophie tried again

" Spike please I can't take this, I need to know, how bad is it and don't tell me you don't know because if this was something trivial Greg could have dealt with the paperwork he is also Ed's emergency contact and I would have found out about when Eddie got home instead we are speeding towards St Simon's as if Eddie's life depends on it"

And then with that one sweeping statement Sophie Lane's world came crashing down around her with the realisation of how true her last words were.

"Oh my god Spike it does doesn't it...Ed's life depend on it...it's that bad" Sophie looked at Spike with hurt and confusion in her eyes.

"Why...why won't you tell me...unless...unless...unless" Sophie totally crumpled wrapping her arms around herself as if to protect herself from some invisible enemy she started to sobbed uncontrollably.

Spike quickly pulled the SUV to the side of the Highway, releasing his seatbelt he lent over and took Sophie in his arms trying to offer her some form of comfort.

"Soph I'm so sorry Greg said it was his place to tell you what had gone on this morning when Eddie got split off from the rest of the team and I volunteered to come and get you and bring you to the hospital before you saw the news on the TV" at the last part of his confession Spike stopped he could have physically cut his own tongue out.

Jumping out of Spike's embrace as if an electric current had passed through them she pushed herself back as far as she could in her seat as if trying to disappear.

"Before I saw the news? he was on his own? I don't believe this am I the last one to know?...then again I don't really know anything, only that my husband is at the hospital in god knows what condition and Greg asked you not to tell me!" Sophie screamed at Spike.

Taking the brunt of her anger Spike just sat and let Sophie direct it all at him, when she fell silent he tried to speak

"Sophie I" was as far as he got before Sophie looking like a cornered wounded animal held up her hands to stop him.

"Please don't...just don't...no more... just take me to the hospital" Sophie whispered before drawing up her defences and looking straight though Spike and out the windscreen to the world busily going on around her and was oblivious to the fact that part of hers may already have gone.

Spike fully understood Sophie's reaction and he couldn't really blame her, but it hurt all the same, he put the SUV into drive and pulled back into the flow of traffic and continued on their journey to the hospital in silence.

Pulling up at the front doors of the ER entrance Sophie mumbled her thanks opened the door and disappeared inside not looking back. Spike sat for a moment his head resting on the steering wheel trying to get his emotions back into some sort of order before he went and parked the SUV and ventured back inside the hospital to find Greg and Sophie and get an update on Ed's condition.

Sophie walked up to the reception desk and cleared her throat to gain the nurse's attention.

Not bothering to look up at the person standing in front of her the young nurse ask if she could help.

"I believe my husband was brought here a while back, I've only just got the news, I need to know what happened, I need to know how he is" Sophie answered trying to keep her fear under control and her tears at bay.

"Ok Name?" asked the nurse in a matter of fact tone

"Edward Lane, I'm Sophie Lane, Sophie replied wiping her eyes on the sleeve of her jacket.

Upon hearing the name the nurse finally looked up from her computer "I'm sorry, your husband is the SRU Officer that was shot today? I'll find someone to come and talk to you straightaway" she said with pity in her voice.

Ed had been shot oh god shot not again, it was the only part of the conversation that Sophie's brain registered as she stood at the reception desk trying to think of what to do all the time not noticing that Greg was standing beside her putting his arm around her to stop her from falling as the ground rushed towards her and she swayed on her feet.

"Hey Soph just breathe, just slow it down its gonna be alright, come on let's find you somewhere private to sit down and get someone to have a look at you" Greg said gently walking Sophie to a family room just off the main corridor, helping her to the nearest chair Greg went back and asked the nurse that when the rest of his team arrived would she tell them where he was and would it be possible for a doctor to have a look at Sophie when one was free. Returning to the room Greg stood on the opposite side of the door and listened to Sophie softy crying, what was he going to say to her, where would he start he wasn't even sure himself how they had come to this situation, while waiting for Spike to bring Sophie to the hospital he had run the events over and over in his head and he still couldn't remember Eddie getting separated from the rest of the team in the heat of the chase. The only thing he clearly remembered was his heart stopping at the sound of gun fire and the silence that followed felt like an eternity when he was asking Eddie to update him on his status, but for the time being he needed to give Sophie as much information he could.

At the sound of the door opening Sophie looked up and watched as Greg walked towards her, as he drew closer the more her fear levels rose until finally she couldn't stand it anymore.

"Greg tell me is Eddie still alive, tell me I'm not to late please" she begged

Greg covered the distance between them in a few short strides and crouching down in front of her he told her that Eddie had made it into surgery but was in a critical condition from two-gun shot wounds to the abdomen which had caused extensive damage resulting in major internal bleeding and blood loss.

Sophie listen without saying a word and closing her eyes she held on to the knowledge that Eddie had made it this far it was the only thing she had that gave her the strength to continue her conversation with Greg.

"But he could still die couldn't he Greg?" Sophie asked keeping her eyes closed hoping that by doing so it would make this whole nightmare less real.

"Yes" came Greg's softy spoken response

At Greg's truthful admission Sophie's the defences that she had put up in the SUV broke down and the total reality of the situation hit her with full force, she could lose him still and she was powerless to stop it, but how would she tell the kids that their father wouldn't be coming home anymore, how do you explain to a child of Izzy's age that her daddy would no longer be there to tuck her in at bedtime and kiss her goodnight or chase the monsters out from under her bed when she had a nightmare how would she explain to Clark that he was now the man of the house when he was still only a 14-year-old boy himself.

Ever since Eddie had been on the force she had lived in fear of this day and now it was here and she had no idea how she was going to deal with it, she didn't even know if she was strong enough to if it wasn't for the children she didn't even think she would want to not without Eddie. She knew that they had their problems but they had worked through them together and now that could all change in the blink of an eye because Eddie had been shot doing a job he loved, protecting the public from harm, keeping them safe but when it came down to it and Eddie needed protecting there was no-one there, even his team hadn't kept him safe and he had faced it entirely on his own and that was one of the things that broke Sophie's heart the most.


	5. But You Didn't

Greg stood by helplessly watching Sophie breakdown completely and for the second time in the same day Greg had the feeling of total and utter despair start to build in his chest, speaking slowly as to not frighten Sophie any further Greg started to explain what the Dr had told him in full, when finished all Sophie could do was nod her head to let him know that she understood.

Hearing a gentle tap on the door Greg looked up to see Spike, Sam and Leah hesitantly standing on the threshold.

"Hey guys come in" Greg said indicating that they were to close the door behind them.

As it seemed he had been elected speaker for the three of them Sam plucked up the courage to ask the question they were dreading getting the wrong answer to.

"Sgt how's Ed?"

"His in surgery, the Dr says he only has a slim chance of pulling through, but it's a chance and I'll take that, as soon as the surgery is complete he said he will come and give Sophie an update" Greg answered struggled to stay composed as Sophie looked up and having cried until she had nothing left stared at him with eyes that had once been full of grief and were now full of anger.

All 3 members of the team collectively continued to breathe again not realising that they had all been holding their breath waiting for Greg to reply.

From the other side of the room the first question of accusation came like a bolt out the blue.

"Which one of you left Ed to get shot?" Sophie asked through clenched teeth.

"Sophie it didn't happen like that" Greg answered in shock.

" No Greg then how did it happen because from where I'm sitting my husband is at this moment in time in an operating theatre fighting for his life and you four are standing in front of me without a scratch, you are supposed to have each other's backs...but who had Ed's tell me that? Sophie hissed the anger emanating off her in waves.

"I was with Ed today when the call came in, but when the kids we were pursuing split up, I went after the boy and Ed pursed the young girl, we didn't know she had a gun, they told us over the radio that they had already apprehended the older kid carrying the gun and no others were in play, but our intel was wrong Sophie, I'm so sorry I should have stayed with Ed" Sam said not taking his eyes off the floor for fear that Sophie would see the guilt in them.

"But you didn't stay with him Sam did you, Sophie said not caring who heard.

"You can't blame Sam Sophie we were all on the call, we all let Ed down and if I could go back I would change it in a heart beat but I can't...so now we need to make sure that Eddie pulls through this, we need to make sure that we keep you strong Soph for Ed's sake" Greg said trying to de-fuse the emotionally charge scene unfolding in front of him.

As the silence grow Sophie finally turned to the team and through of haze of anger and confusion informed them that she wanted nothing from them and that she wanted them to all leave and to not come back.

"Sophie I know your terrified that Eddie won't make it and that you're angry with us but don't shut us out, Eddie would expect us to help and look after you" Greg pleaded

As Sophie looked at Greg she couldn't stop the small burst of laughter which boarded on hysteria escape her lips.

"Really Greg what Eddie would expect...Eddie expected you to keep him safe but you didn't none of you did, so I want you to leave now"

" Sophie don't do this please, we're family, we need to pull together we're all hurting at the moment and worried sick about Eddie, we need to stay together" even using his best negotiation technic Greg knew for the time being he had lost this one even before Sophie told them again as she was walking out the door and heading for the waiting area nearer to the OR and closer to her husband that she didn't want to see them again.

When the door closed Spike was the first to react.

"Boss we can't leave Sophie on her own...if Eddie finds out he'll have us running tac drills for the next 40 years"

Greg shook his head and rubbed his hand over his face as fatigue started to set in and taking a deep breath he addressed his team.

"We need to give her some space Spike, she's angry, frightened and has switched on to survival mode and isn't thinking beyond getting Eddie out of the OR alive, so while I stay here at a discreet distance I want you guys to go and find the girl who gunned Eddie down, Spike go to the school and get all the information you can about our two younger offenders. Sam, Leah go and interview the kid who owned the gun, they all know each other so one of them will name her...she can't hide for ever leave no stone unturned...and stay on your comms I want regular updates"

With a "copy that" ringing in his ears Greg watched the 3 remaining members of his team head towards the exit doors. When they were gone Greg followed the same path that Sophie had to the waiting area on the upper level. Finding a chair in the far corner where he could observe Sophie without being seen Greg settle down for a long painful wait, he only hoped that when Dr Armstrong came out of the OR to give Sophie the news that she would allow him to help her in any capacity that she felt comfortable with. As the darkness started to fall Greg found that he couldn't keep his eyes open any longer and was soon in a restless sleep the events of the day invading his subconscious but this time when he got to Ed it was too late his friend had already bleed out. Greg woke from his nightmare covered in sweat and fighting to get his breath bending forward and putting his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands Greg let his emotions wash over him and even though he had been a sleep for a couple of hours he was still exhausted and weary to the bone. All of a sudden Sam's voice came over his earpiece.

"Boss Leah and I have just come out from interview the guy that had the gun, he's not giving anything up in a hurry, sorry but we have hit a dead-end, we are going to met up with Spike and see if he has been able to shed any light on the girl" like Greg Sam's voice sounded tired and worn out.

"No Sam, you all need to go home get some sleep and start again fresh in the morning, if I have any news I let you know, so don't argue that's an order, I'll speak to you in the morning" and with that and before Sam could say any more Greg switched off his comms and went back to doing what he had been doing for the last 6 hours waiting for news on his friend and praying like he had never prayed before.

As the sun started to rise Dr Armstrong came out of the OR and gently shook Greg to wake him from his sleep, instantly jumping to his feet Greg looked up at the Dr with baited breath, but just as he was about to speak Greg pointed to Sophie curled up on the sofa in the waiting room and informed him that she was Ed's wife and by rights need to be told what was going on first.

"Sorry I wasn't informed that she was here, but if you come with me I can give you an update together"

Greg hesitated before he replied "I'm afraid she is very angry with me at the moment and actually asked me to leave, but she is my best friends wife and I refuse to let her face this on her own"

Weighting up the situation the Dr could see the turmoil going on in Greg's head and decided to take matters into his own hands. Walking towards Sophie he was already introducing himself long before he got to her.

"Mrs Lane I am Dr Armstrong your husband's surgeon, Sgt Parker if you could come over please it will save me time if I speak to you both together" he waited for Greg to join them, as Sophie went to raise an objection the Dr stopped her.

"I understand that you are not happy with Sgt Parker being here, but as Officer Lane's" the Dr stopped looked over at Greg and corrected himself "as Edward's senior officer I have a duty to keep the SRU up to date with the condition of their officer" before anyone could comment or contradict him he pressed on "at this moment in time we have done everything to stop the internal bleeding and repaired the major damage, one of the bullets glanced off a rib and ruptured Edward's spleen so we have had to remove it, we did lose him a couple of times on the table but were able to being him back. I'm happy to say that so far he is holding his own, he will be taken to ICU and monitored closely, there may be a need for further surgery but at this time his body has gone through enough and we are going to wait and see how he goes, but for the time being we are keeping him sedated for the next few hours and on a ventilator this will aid his recovery, he is far from out the woods the next 24hrs are critical if he makes it through those he stands a chance, now if you will excuse me I need to go and release a statement to the press and media about Edward's condition" and with that and giving them no chance to ask any questions he was gone, leaving Sophie and Greg together with their thoughts. Before Sophie could say anything Greg saw his chance and jumped in.

"Sophie I know you are beyond angry with me, god I'm beyond angry with myself you must know that we would never knowingly put Eddie in danger, and if I could take his place I would, but sometimes things go wrong and I know Eddie nearly paid the ultimate price and still could, sometimes even after you have explored all the avenues it still goes bad and I know it doesn't make it any easier but this was one of those occasions, Sophie you have known me long enough to know I would take a bullet for Eddie, so just let me help you deal with this until we know that Ed is going to be ok and then if you still decide you no-longer want my help I will abide by your wishes"

"And that's the problem Greg you didn't take a bullet Eddie did, but out of respect for your friendship with Eddie we will do it your way, just until he is in the clear and then we can look at this situation again" and without waiting for a reply Sophie went back and sat on the sofa and did what she had been doing before waiting.


	6. Just How Lucky

A couple of hours later Dr Armstrong returned to check on how Eddie was progressing looking at the monitors and then studying the charts he spoke to the Head Nurse of the ICU without looking up.

"Any changes during the last two hours?" he asked

"Apart from the fact that he is still fighting to stay with us Dr...no, and we did as you asked and stopped the sedation medication about an hour ago" the nurse answered while making a slight adjustment to Eddie's heart monitor.

"Ok let's continue as we are and if there are any changes page me immediately" the Dr replied as he replaced the charts and continued on to his next patient.

Ed awakened in a haze of pain not only in his wound but in his head, his bones and his joints. His mouth was dry, his body was burning as if there was fire trapped beneath his skin and he twisted in an attempt to escape the heat, trying to push his way out of the darkness that had engulfed him but panic started to set in, he was drowning and he couldn't stop it, he couldn't breathe, his chest was so tight and his heart was now beating so fast he felt like it would explode out of his chest, trying to take large gulps of air Eddie found his airway restricted, sending his survival instincts rocketing through the roof, he needed to clear it, it was his only chance, but the noise ringing in his ears was deafening, and as he pushed to the surface the lights blinded him sending him recoiling back towards the pitch black but he knew this was his one and only chance to get through this, whatever this was and with all the energy he could find Ed put his hand to his mouth and feeling the tube tried to rip it out, suddenly a large pair of hands descended on him grabbing his wrists stopping him from fulfilling his task...all of a sudden Ed could hear a voice but he couldn't make out what they were saying, through the blinding light Eddie could make out a shape but it was blurred and distorted he tried to focus he could hear the voice again someone calling his name.

"Edward...Edward...you need to the calm yourself...I'm trying to help you but you need to stop fighting me" Dr Armstrong said while struggling to keep Ed from harming himself further by ripping his wound open again while in his confused state, leaning closer to Eddie's face the Dr spoke again "Edward look at me, focus you need to focus on my voice and my face"

All of a sudden the disembodied voice had a face, staring into the eyes of the person talking to him Ed stopped struggling feeling that although he didn't know this man he knew he could trust him, and then he spoke again.

"Edward you have a tube down your throat which is attached to a ventilator which in turn is helping you breathe, you need to relax and let the machine do it's job, you need to stop fight it"

Ventilator, why was he on a ventilator, that must mean he was in a hospital, why was he in a hospital, was the guy talking to him a Dr, why couldn't he remember? as Ed struggled to clear his head fear started to creep in again and the bleeping of the heart monitor started to rapidly rise.

"Mr Lane if you continue in this vein I will have no alternative but to sedate you again, do you understand me" this time the voice was louder and firmer then before letting Ed know that the Dr would make good on his threat and plunge him back in to the same darkness that he had fought so hard to emerge from and he knew that this time he wouldn't return from it, so closing his eyes tight and with a slight movement of his head Ed confirmed that he did indeed understand what was being said even if it was still confusing to him.

Releasing Ed's wrists Dr Armstrong spoke again "Edward I am going to take you off the ventilator, I can understand that you are disoriented and have questions and I will do my best to answer them for you then" with that the Dr produced a pair of scissors from his pocket and cut the tape holding the ventilator tube in place "Right as I remove the tube I need you to give me a big cough if you can" as Ed coughed he could feel the tube slowly moving back up his throat causing him to gag and his eyes to water.

"There you go, now just try to breathe normally" the Dr instructed as Ed gasped trying to fill his lungs with as much air as he could and started to cough more violently, leaving him even more exhausted then he thought possible gradually he managed to start to get his breathing under control, looking at the large gentleman standing next to his bed Ed tried to ask his first question, only for his voice to come out in nothing but a rasped whisper.

"Where?" was all he managed before the pain in his throat had him coughing again causing his head to spin and his hands to clench. Closing his eyes Ed tried to get the pain under control, when all of a sudden ice chips where place on his cracked lips smoothing the dryness and easing the burning sensation as the ice rapidly melted and slide down his throat.

"Good man...now open your eyes for me" Eddie complied and the Dr's face came into focus in greater detail. " I'm Dr Armstrong and you are at St Simon's hospital can you remember how you came to be here?" he slowly asked

Trying to put images that where flashing around in his head together like a jigsaw puzzle Eddie tried to remember what had happened and why he had ended up here, he remembered running through the woods, was he chasing some one, a young girl, as he came running into the clearing she had stopped and was pointing at him, there was something in her hand but he couldn't grasp on to what is was but seconds later there was agonising pain and he hit the ground with an almighty thud knocking the wind out of him and the last thing he remembered before his whole world turned black was looking up at the sky and thinking how blue it was and then nothing.

"Shot?" he asked in barely a whisper looking at Dr Armstrong as he check the wound in his side.

"Yes, touch and go there for awhile, we weren't quiet sure you would survive when you came in, your Sgt did some very good work and managed to slow the bleeding enough that you didn't bleed out before they got you here, the bullets went under your Kevlar and one glanced off a rib and ruptured your spleen so we had to perform emergency surgery to remove it, the other one logged close to your kidney and caused extensive damage on the way there we have repaired most of that damage and stopped you bleeding internally but we will keep you in ICU and monitor you closely over the next few days to ascertain whether you require any further surgery and make a decision then, will we obviously keep you on your pain medication and I also need you to rest and let you body heal"

Trying to stop his eyes from closing Eddie said one word "Sophie?"

"She is outside in the waiting room, I will send her in shortly but she is only to stay for a short while you can't afford to over tax yourself this early in your recover...I don't think you quiet realise yet just how lucky you are to still be here Edward" and with that parting comment the Dr instructed the nurses on Ed's care and disappeared out the ICU and as the doors closed so did Ed's eyes.

When Eddie started to come to again he instinctively knew that there was someone sitting next to his bed moving his head and waiting for his vision to come into focus he watched for a few seconds while Sophie slept. Her arms folded across one another on top of the bed next to his side and her head rested upon them using them as a pillow, slowly moving his hand he softly stroked her hair drawing comfort and solace from this simple contact with the woman who had been with him through good and bad for the last 16 years, who when she had married him had also married his job without question. He knew at times things had been hard on her and that he had taken from her and hadn't give much back in return over the years, but they had changed a lot of things after Izzy had been born and now at this moment in time he was grateful more then he could have thought possible that he had been given another opportunity to make sure that his time he got it right.

Closing his eyes and breathing through the wave of pain that hit him and waited for it to subside before he opened them again he saw that Sophie had awoken and was looking at him tears streaming down her face, taking his hand and placing in against her cheek he gently wiped one of them away with his thumb gently asking her in a voice that he didn't even recognise as his own because of the pain or raw emotion he felt he couldn't tell and as he cried his own tears all he could do was ask her "to please don't ever leave him".


	7. Given Time

Greg slumped down in his seat the weight of the last hours events draining from his body like water running down a drain, his mind was going frantic he watched as Dr Armstrong come out of the ICU, stop in front of Sophie and engage in a brief conversation he saw Sophie nodding and as the Dr finished she burst into tears and ran towards the doors of the ICU. As Greg sat motionless in his seat his world stood still Eddie had died it was all Sophie's reaction could mean, all of it had come to nothing, he had failed his friend in the worse way possible. Taking off his baseball cap Greg put his head in his hands only to have his thoughts interrupted a few minutes later by the giant of a Dr who had been treating Ed

"Sorry Sgt Parker but you need to know that Edward regain consciousness a while ago, he is very confused and in a lot of discomfort"

Greg looked up not sure as to whether he had heard the Dr correctly "His awake, I thought...I thought when Sophie burst into tears I thought he had..." he couldn't even bring himself to say the word that would finish his sentence.

"Oh god no I can assure you that against all the odds Edward is very much alive, you have a very strong and determined individual there Sgt Parker, he is already breathing unaided, but he is far from out of the woods yet, there does seem to be some memory loss but that is not uncommon with this type of traumatic event and may return in time or it may need you and the rest of your team to fill in the blanks for him.

"How much does he remember Dr" Greg ask feeling decidedly uncomfortable

"Only that he had been shot, if he has remembered anything else he hasn't said but like I say when he came to he was in a great deal of distress and confusion so it may take time for him to put all the pieces together, the bodies natural defence when it goes through injuries such as Edward's is to close down that part of the brain and shut those memories out but only time will tell, but we will deal with this as time goes on, and I will of course keep you up dated and let you know if anything changes"

"Can I see him" Greg asked wanting nothing more than to see for himself that Eddie was really back in the land of the living if only just.

"I'm afraid that decision is up to Mrs Lane, I know you said she was angry with you but that was at the worse moment of her life, she thought she was going to lose her husband and the father of her children, we all say things in the heat of the moment and regret them later, as we both well know, in those potentially life change situations they usually go one of two ways shut down completely or lash out at the people closes to them and I'm afraid you and your team were the recipients of the latter." Greg nodded and the Dr continued, I'm sure once she has spoken with Edward and seen for herself that he is actual on the road to recovery even if it is going to be a long and slow process, but give her a little time I'm sure she will come round"

Greg looked and shook his head "I know your right Dr, but she has put up with so much not just from Eddie but also from the team as well and I think this might be the final straw for her, I'm really not sure if she can take much more"

The put his hands in the pockets of his white coat and taking a few seconds to replay the Dr confirmed what Greg already knew "I don't think you stay married to the city's top sniper for as long as Mrs Lane has without being very resilient, you may just be about to undertake the hardest negotiation of your entire career Sgt, but for the time being I would think your team will be please to know that their colleague has taken a huge step forward,

Just before Dr Armstrong departed towards the elevator Greg shook his hand thanked him for all his hard work and for most of all saving Ed's life then switching on his comms he asked Winnie to patch him through to the rest of the team.

As Greg's ear piece broke into life he gave them the news that they had all been waiting for, that their friend hadn't give up and has found the heart and strength to push his way through.

"Right guys where are we with finding this girl" Greg asked his focus now turning from helping his friend survive to finding girl that shot his Team Leader.

"We are following up a lead, one of the school kids think they know her name, so we are on our way there now Sgt" replied Spike

"Good keep me informed"

"Boss have you had a chance to talk to Ed yet?" Sam asked not sure if he wanted to know the answer.

Hearing the hesitation in Sam's voice Greg know exactly where this conversation was going "No Sam, Sophie is with him at the moment so I haven't had the chance, and at the moment I think the best thing is to give her time"

"But boss" came Sam's snapped response

"Sam we're not going there now, we need to find this girl, and when the time is right we will talk to Eddie and Sophie together and sort this out, so for now you need to concentrate on that and only that do you understand me"

As the radio silence continued Greg asked again "do you understand me Sam"

Letting go with a heavy sight all Sam replied with was a "Copy that"

In the ICU Sophie looked at Ed in shock she could count on one hand the amount of times she had seen him cry, the day that his father had passed away, and on the day that the team had lost Lewis to a bomb call, when the children were born and she would never forget that fateful day when he had come home and told her he needed to talked and with that he had completely broken down and told her that 6 months previous he had been forced to take the lethal shot resulting in the ending of the promising life of an 18 year old girl, taking him in her arms she had rocked him backwards and forwards like a child as he sobbed uncontrollably as every Scorpio shot Ed had ever taken, every call he had never been able to resolve without loss of life had come bubbling to the surface and the tough external shell that Ed had build around himself as some form of armour had finally cracked and it all came flooding out, she knew the cost he had paid for letting her in and in that instant Sophie had known in her heart that whatever it took she would get him through it no matter how long it took.

Waiting for her to gather her thoughts Eddie spoke in a broke whisper "How long have I been here?"

"Nearly two days" Sophie replied trying to remember "God Eddie I was so scared, I thought this time you wouldn't make it back to us, I thought you had left me and the kids on our own"

"Never" Eddie replied trying to put a smile on his face and holding tightly onto her hand, as if it was the only thing securing him to the world.


	8. We Need To Talk

Sophie watched as Eddie's chest rose up and down as he slept, she shuddered at the thought that it could easily have been a totally different outcome only a few hours earlier, she wondered how long it would be before he asked where Greg and the team were it was only natural and she was actually surprised he hadn't already, but she put this down to the fact that he still seemed a little disoriented and exhausted from the shooting and the surgery which was totally to be expected, but what was she going to say when he did ask, how would she explain that she was so angry with them for keeping her in the dark about the fact that he had life threatening injuries and that Spike had continued to deceived her as to how bad the situation was when he had come to pick her to take her to the hospital, how would she explain to him that she blamed them for the fact that he had ended up facing his assailant on his own and that Sam had even admitted that he should have stayed with him but hadn't. As Sophie sat there a young nurse came over to talk to her.

"Mrs Lane we need to change your husband's dressing and make him more comfortable and you look exhausted why don't you go and get a cup of coffee and some fresh air while we do it"? she asked giving Sophie a warm smile.

"I'm frightened to leave him on his own" Sophie hesitantly replied looking down at her husband peacefully sleeping his heart monitor bleeping in perfect rhythm, with his heart.

The nurse gently touched Sophie on the arm as a gesture of reassurance "I fully understand Mrs Lane but Edward is doing well and you are no good to him if you wear yourself out, his recovery will be a lengthy one and you will need all your energy to help get him though it, go on just take 30 minutes for yourself and I promise if there did happen to be any change in his condition I will send someone to get, how does that sound?"

Sophie reluctantly nodded then lent over kissed him on the forehead and whispered that she loved him and would be back soon.

As Sophie left the ICU her eyes instantly locked with Greg's who was still sitting in the same chair he had been in when she had gone in to see Ed, he obviously hadn't been home as his uniform was all creased from where he had obviously managed to get some sort of sleep and then for the first time she noticed the dark stains on his shirt and trousers and realised that those must have been the remnants of Eddie's blood, he looked battle weary, he face was draw and there were black circles under his eyes, as she stood there he started to get out of his seat and come towards her.

"Hey Soph" how's Eddie doing?" he asked in a low voice hoping that he wouldn't frighten her off.

"He's sleeping at the moment" was all she could say as the anger starting to work its way up to the surface again, swallowing it down she went to walk past.

Greg tried again "Sophie we need to talk, I need to talk to Eddie"

"And I needed you to keep him safe, but you didn't so it's not going to happen Greg not at the moment I won't have him put under any more duress then is necessary" she replied the venom dripping off her words.

Pushing down his own anger and guilt Greg sighed "Sophie don't you think that I haven't gone over this in my head a million times since it happened, don't you think that I haven't blamed myself for what happened to Eddie, how could I have stopped it, how did I not see it, why wasn't I not there with him, I can't even begin to tell you what went though my head when I got to that clearing and saw Eddie on the ground covered in blood and barely breathing, I know your pissed at me and I get that, I get that I really do but at the end of the day Sophie I didn't want a stranger telling you that Eddie had died, I couldn't bear the thought that someone who didn't know you or the kids, that some top brass who only knew Eddie as the departments top but faceless sniper would tell you that the man you loved was gone" Greg stopped his breathing coming in hard laboured gasps trying to calm himself he continued "I know you're hurting but so are the team, and so am I, and at the end of the day we need to find out what happened in that clearing, why Eddie never fired his weapon"

"Maybe Greg he didn't want the death of yet another young girl on his conscience have you thought of that?" Sophie spat back.

"Eddie followed his job to the letter when he shot Mae Dalton, I gave him the order and he carried it out, we had no choice, she gave us no choice, he did what he was trained to do, he did his job" replied Greg the images of that fateful night running through his head like a movie playing on a big screen.

"That maybe so Greg but you weren't the one that suffered because of it, where were you when he was sitting on our bed in our bedroom that night spilling his heart out his world crumbling around him and him being powerless to stop it. You say you're hurting Greg well guess what you're not hurting as much as Eddie, now if you will excuse me I'm going to get a coffee and then I'm going back to him"

Greg stood and watch Sophie get in the elevator and then headed straight for the ICU. Walking through the doors he stopped short when he saw Eddie, the sight of his best friend laying in the bed, his body bruised from the surgery the white dressing across his stomach, wires attached to his crest connecting him to the monitors that registered his every breath and movement, all the machines bleeping and flashing, made him feel like his insides had been ripped out, gathering his composure and putting a smile on his face to hide the concern he continued toward his friend.

The young nurse looked up from the task she was doing and frowned at Greg as he approached "excuse me can I help you?" she asked.

"Yes I'm Greg Parker, I'm Ed's friend and Sgt, I just need a couple of minutes with him" Greg replied putting all the authority in his voice that he could.

"I sorry but the instructions are that no-body apart from Mrs Lane is allowed to be in here, I will have to ask you to leave"

"No its ok" Ed answered before anyone could say another word, the nurse looked from one to the other and nodded her head.

"If you're sure, but Mr Parker please understand that Edward is very weak from the surgery and needs to rest, so please don't stay long" and with that the nurse cleared her station and walked away.

"Hey buddy" Greg said smiling at Eddie feeling like the weight of the world had just been lifted off his shoulders as he placed his hand on arm "How you doing?"

Eddie weakly smiled back "Alive" replied his voice still tight from the tube of the ventilator.

"Gotta tell you Ed you had us worried there for a minute, feel like I've aged 20 years over the past few hours"

"Had myself worried for a while too, to be honest Greg" Eddie replied trying to hold down the cough that he could feel coming on, but to no avail, grabbing some water off the side Greg placed the cup to Ed's lips so he could drink.

"There you go, slow it down Eddie just slow it down, don't want you rupturing the stitches and all that good work the Dr did"

Eddie placed his head back on the pillow and waited for the black spots to stop swimming in front of his eyes before he spoke again "Why is Sophie the only one allowed in here?"

Greg stopped midway putting the cup on the side and just as he went to answer a hushed voice floated across the ICU "Yes Greg why don't you tell Eddie why that is?"

Both men looked up to see Sophie standing by the doors.


	9. Confession

Feeling the tension in the room raising and watching Greg and Sophie standing there looking at one another in a Mexican stand-off Eddie spoke again.

"Sophie, Greg what's going on, I don't care which one of you tells me but I want to know?"

Sophie came up to the bed never once losing eye contact with Greg and as calmly as she could started to explain what had gone between Greg and herself the whole time since Eddie had been shot and left fighting for his life. When she finished all Ed could do was look at them both in stunned silence.

"And do you have anything to add to that Greg?" Eddie asked as he tried to keep the anxiety out of his voice and trying to stay calm enough that the machines didn't give away his inner turmoil.

"Eddie I did what I thought was best at the time, at the start obviously my first priority was getting you to a hospital before you died in my arms, and I admit through all the chaos and I can't give you an answer as to why it wasn't until I saw the news report that I remembered that Sophie was still in the dark as to your condition, I didn't want anyone else telling her the news that's why I ordered Spike to just say you had been involved in an accident but I should have guessed Sophie would see through it, can't be married to the Team Leader of Team 1 and not have some of it rub off"

Sophie shook her head "Really Greg you can't give an answer well how about this for an answer the reason is guilt, I could probably have forgiven you for the delay in telling me but what I can't forgive is that Eddie was on his own when he was shot"

"You know what Sophie your right I do feel guilty I can't even begin to described it all I can say is Eddie I'm so sorry, this whole situation could have been handled better and that's totally my fault, I should have made sure that Sam stayed with during the pursuit and I should have made sure Sophie was informed immediately, buddy I let you down and the cost could have been more then I could have lived with" and having made his confession Greg headed towards the exit of the ICU, only to have Eddie ask him to stop.

"Greg there's no reason to feel guilty, we did all we could, Sam and I had to split up otherwise they both would have gotten away, it was a spur of the moment decision no-one was to blame"

"You can't be serious Eddie" Sophie said in dis-belief

"Sophie it's how it was, it's not always black and white I know you're upset and angry but the team did nothing wrong and neither did Greg, if anyone is to blame its me, I hesitated when the girl stopped, she raised her arm and pointed the gun at me" closing his eyes and shaking his head as if trying to clear the fog Eddie continued "well I think she raised a gun but I can't remember, its there in the back of my mind but I can't grasp it. I know she recognised me I saw the shock in her eyes just before I was hit by the first bullet, I remember her saying sorry but there's something missing and I don't know what it is. Sophie I know the call went bad and I know I'm paying for it now and so are you and the kids but that's the job we both know that, and if the outcome had have been different I wouldn't have wanted anyone else to tell you the news"

"But Eddie you could have died" Sophie said finding it hard to hold back the tears and looking at the man who was her life she turned to leave.

"Sophie stop! Sophie don't!" shouted Eddie as he struggled to sit up.

Ignoring Eddie's calls Sophie carried on walking but stopped in front of Greg and went to speak only to be interrupted by the sound of the nurses treatment table crashing to the ground, looking round both Greg and Sophie were horrified to see that Eddie had tried to get out of bed and had fallen to the floor taking the table with him. In a blind panic Sophie and Greg rushed to Ed's aid closely followed by two of the nurses.

"Eddie what are you doing" Sophie asked unable to keep the fear out of her voice.

"Stopping you from leaving" was all he could manage to say before he passed out the sound of the alarms on the machines ringing in his ears and the crimson stain gradually spreading across the crisp white dressing on his stomach.

"Call Dr Armstrong and the Crash Team" the young nurse shouted to her colleague, then turning to Greg and Sophie she told them to leave.

"I'm want to stay" Sophie said nearly hysterical with fear, fighting with Greg as he tried to hold her to calm her down.

"Out!" the nurse shouted ushering them towards the door.

"Sophie come on let the Dr and nurses do their job, we'll wait outside" said Greg trying to keep control of his own fear.

Once outside Greg made Sophie sit down on the sofa before she collapsed all the time whispering to her that it would be alright and praying to god that it would be.

As Sophie started to get her emotions under control she looked at Greg and spoke "what did we do? that never should have happened Greg we're supposed to be making sure he recovers and in one fell swoop he's back on the ground bleeding"

Greg put his arms around her and held her to him as tight as he could "Sophie I love you and Eddie like family hell you are my family you must believe I never did anything to intentionally hurt you, and I understand that you feel I didn't handle things right but when Eddie was shot that day going to the hospital for Izzy's birth I wasn't there, I could only deal with the aftermath and at the hospital everything was already out of my hands, Ed was already in the ER and the Doctor was already working on him, I was in some ways detached from it but this time, God Sophie it was totally different" Greg stopped trying to find the words to explain "When Eddie told me he had been shot my world stopped, then he told me to tell you that he loved you from the first moment he saw you, and that's when I knew that he was getting ready to die he really thought he wasn't going to make it and stopping that from happening became my only focus even to the extent that Spike had to get me to let him go so the EMT's could work on him, I knew in my heart it wasn't for me to speak those words to you it was his and I had to make sure that happened, I promised him Sophie and I could not not make good on it, but when I look back on it I can understand why you hate me but I only did it because I didn't want you and the kids to lose him and for the other selfish reason I couldn't lose my brother".

Pulling out of Greg's arms Sophie looked at the man who at the moment had just poured out his whole soul to her, and knew that she needed to ease his pain.

"Greg I don't hate you, I was hurt, angry and confused and I know that Eddie feels the same way about you and the team even if he doesn't show it on the surface, and that if it had been one of you in the same position he would have moved heaven and earth to make sure that you made it, but you always see that when it doesn't affect you directly, I got very blinkered and needed someone to blame and I'm sorry that was you, I don't always understand the job but I live it everyday and Eddie has always to some degree until recent protected me and the children from the personal sacrifice side of it, so when this happened I wasn't ready so I lashed out by thinking if I blamed you and the team that would make if right and I'm sorry I was wrong and I think the best thing is for us to do is work through this together"

As Greg went to reply Dr Armstrong came out of the ICU pulling off his latex gloves he sat in the chair across from Sophie and Greg who both at the same time asked how Eddie was.

"Edward is once again resting comfortable, he managed to rip some of the staples out of his wound which cause the bleeding, and effects of the anesthetic, stress and his body being in its weakened state caused him to pass out, I have increased Edward's pain medication and given him something to help him sleep for a few hours much to his disgust but I can tell you this it can't happen again I know there are issues between the two of you but you need to put them aside for his sake and his recover do I make my self clear?" not waiting for a response he went on "now against my better judgement he wants to see you both"

Thanking the Dr once again both Sophie and Greg went back to Eddie's bedside. Feeling the wave of relief wash over her Sophie leaned over and placing her hands on Eddie's cheeks she kissed him on the lips whisper that she was sorry and that she loved him more than anything in the world, returning her kiss Eddie replied with the same words.

Greg turned away waiting for them to finish their tender moment before he was draw back into the moment by Ed calling his name.

"Hey buddy" was all Greg managed to get out before Eddie spoke again.

"Greg I remembered something about the shooting" he said his voice giving away the amount of effort it was taking for him to speak.

Seeing to toll it was taking on Eddie to speak Greg interrupted "We're dealing with it, Sam, Spike and Leah are going to pick the girl up this morning"

Shaking his head Eddie became more agitated "No there was someone else...that's what she was pointing to...not sorry...someone"

"Are you sure Eddie" Greg asked his voice unable to hide the shock

"Yes" was all Sophie and Greg heard as Eddie fell into a deep and painless sleep.


	10. New Deal

Greg couldn't believe what Eddie had just told them, but was he right or was his mind playing tricks on him maybe he was seeing what he wanted to see, the Dr did say that there was some form of memory loss was this Eddie's way of dealing with it, justifying not taking the shot by invention this imaginary shooter.

"Greg is that possible?' Sophie asked her mind in the same state of turmoil.

"I don't know, Sophie we were told there were only 4 assailants and one of those was a young teenage girl. The older guy with the gun and his side kick were detained when they crashed the stolen car they were driving, the girl and the other boy were the ones that Eddie and Sam pursued through the woods, but over the comms we heard Sam shout that they had split up and that they were doing the same. Sam managed to apprehend the young boy quickly because he fell and hurt his ankle, but the girl as we know made it into the clearing with Eddie not far behind, I could hear him over the radio shouting for her to stop but she obviously keep running"

"But surely she wouldn't stop just because Eddie told her to, because obviously if that was the case she wouldn't have run in the first place and could the uniforms have gotten it wrong about the gun?" Sophie replied trying to help Greg piece the events together.

Taking his PDA out of his pocket Greg dialled Sam's number only having to wait for the second ring before Sam answered.

"Sam where are you?"

"We have just left finished interviewing the neighbours at the residence of Chloe Downham the girl that shot Ed but looks like her and her family left in a hurry boss, and no-one seems to know where they've gone" the frustration in Sam's voice more than evident.

"We may have a bigger problem then that guys, Eddie just informed me there was someone else there in the woods and he thinks that's who shot him not the girl, but he had a slight relapse and the Dr had to give him something to help him sleep so I haven't been able to ask him any more about it"

Sam, Spike and Leah looked at each other in surprise "Boss relapse, is he ok, is he sure?" asked Spike the slight hint of panic in his voice

"Yes he got frustrated and you know Ed took things into his own hands and decided he was strong enough to get out of bed, but he's good now and yes he seems sure Spike he said she said someone not sorry as he first though, but with him being so confused I'm just not sure what to believe."

"Would make sense about why he didn't fire his weapon Sgt, he didn't hesitate he just never saw it coming" Sam said shaking his head "the girl tried to warn him but he didn't stand a chance"

As Greg went to continue with the conversation the young nurse that had been assigned to Ed's care came forward "Mr Parker I need you to turn off the phone please...now"

Greg nodded and as he complied with the request he told the team to come back to the hospital "looks like we have a new deal here guys"

Even in an induced sleep Eddie's mind just wouldn't switch off, images flooded in from all sides disjointed fragments of a dream the girl standing in front of him recognition in her eyes or was it shock, she couldn't be surprised to see him she could hear him shouting at her to stop as he closed in on her, then as he had broken cover at the clearing he stopped abruptly as she had pointed the gun at him, a gun he wasn't quite sure he had actually seen, he thought she said "sorry" but now he knew the word she uttered was "someone" and then it flooded back out the corner of his eye coming from the direction that the young girl was pointing came movement, the unforgettable sound of gun fire followed by unbearable pain. Need to wake up Eddie told himself, have to tell Greg what I remember, come on Lane you can do this, open your eyes now...ok easier said then done he thought, but tried again this time with more success. Seeing Sophie and Greg sitting by his bed he could hear them talking, well that's a change from the last time he saw them together he thought. Noticing Eddie was awake Sophie smiled and asked how he was feeling.

"Like I fell out of bed" he said weakly smiling at her, looking at Greg he spoke again "there was someone else there Greg, the girl pointed to whoever it was, I remember catching the movement out of the corner of my eye, but I didn't have time to move out-of-the-way before the first bullet hit me, there's something we are missing here Greg.

"Are you sure Eddie?, the Dr told us that it could take sometime for the memories to come back to you properly"

"I'm positive that's the reason why I didn't take the shot, I could see she posed no threat to me, and I thought the look of recognition on her face was because she knew me but it wasn't she knew the person who shot me, we've got to find that girl Greg" Eddie's last words sounding more like a plea then a statement.

"Ok Eddie ok try to relax the team are on they're way back to the hospital as we speak, I'll put a phone call into Stanton and get him to start interviewing everyone in her year at the school see if that turns anything up, Spike can run the technically not allow back ground checks when he gets here and see where that takes us" Greg got up from his seat and headed towards the door.

Looking at Sophie, Eddie beckoned her to come and sit on the bed beside him, craving contact with her and needing there to be as little distance between them as possible, being careful not to cause him any more pain she sat down and he took her hand in his "You and Greg seem to be getting on better then the last time I saw you" he said with the hint of a laugher in his voice.

"We spoke while we waited outside for the Dr and nurse to finished treating you, he explained things to me and this time I listened more to what he had to said, we got back to the understanding that had gotten lost in the confusion and upset of what happened to you" she said absently making circles in the palm of his hand with her finger.

"What understanding is that?"

"That we both love you more then anything in the world and that we both need to be here for you but working together, making sure you recover from this"

"Thank you" Ed replied knowing that once again his wife had made yet another unselfish action for him and his job.


	11. Guilty

As Greg disconnected his call to Stanton the elevator doors opened and Sam, Spike and Leah stepped out and walked towards him.

"Sgt how Ed holding up" Spike asked voicing the question for all three of them.

"His tired, battered and lucky to be alive, Sophie is with him at the moment" Greg replied rubbing his hand over his face trying to keep the exhaustion at bay.

As Greg continued to up date the team on Ed's condition the ICU doors opened and Sophie called for them to come over "Eddie wants to see you...all of you"

Looking at Sophie with concern written all over his face Greg voiced his worries "He needs to rest Sophie tell him we are dealing with it and when we know something we will let him know"

"I don't think he is going to take no for an answer Greg, and we can't have him trying to get out of bed again because you know that's what he is likely to do, so please just indulge him, he probably won't be able to stay awake long anyway" she said with a smile.

All four of them looked at each other and then followed Sophie through the doors, only Sam hung back, and although he wanted to make sure his team leader was really on the mend he couldn't kick the feeling of guilt he had been carrying since Ed had been shot. What was Ed going to say, how would he have felt if he had been left on his own to face that situation, even if they had both decided it was the right thing to do Sam still couldn't shake the feeling.

As they drew closer to Ed's bed all three of them stop dead in their tracks, nothing had prepared them for the sight of Ed laying there still attached to the machines, the new dressing across his stomach still showing signs that his wound hadn't quiet stopped bleeding yet, his eyes were closed and the dark circles stood out on his still pale complexion, sweat had beaded on his forehead and his lips were drawn in a thin line a clear indication that he was still in pain.

"Christ boss" was the only thing Sam could say trying to get his emotions under control fighting the urge to turn around and leave the room pounding strong in his veins. This was his fault he was the reason Ed was in this condition he needed to get some air, but just as he turned to leave Ed's voice pushed through all the turmoil.

"Hey Braddock where do you think your going?" came the question in such a quiet whisper Sam wasn't sure he heard it or if his imagination had made it up, turning back he looked straight into Ed's pain filled eyes.

"I was just going to step outside for awhile its a little crowded in here at the moment, you know give the guys sometime, and I'll come back when they're done" he mumbled trying not to let Ed see what was going on behind his eyes.

"That wouldn't have anything to do with you feeling guilty that I ended up here would it?" before Sam could answer Ed continued "Its alright Sophie told me about the conversation you had with her when I was first brought it and you know what Sam you're not to blame for this, no-one is we had no idea there was someone else out there, we both agreed to split up and in fact if we had it could have been much worse"

Looking up and unable to stop his guilt turning to anger Sam steeped forward and through gritted teeth asked "And how do you work that one out Ed!"

"You could have been shot as well"

"Actually Ed I think I would have preferred that at this moment in time at lest I wouldn't be torn apart with guilt" Sam shouted shocking himself with the fact that he had made the statement out loud and in front of the whole team.

As Greg, Spike and Leah watch the emotionally charged scene unfold between the two colleagues Sophie stepped forward and placed a hand on Sam's arm in a gesture of comfort before she spoke.

"Sam I was hard on you and Spike before I blamed all of you for what happened to Eddie, but things change as did the events that lead to him getting shot, you can't be accountable for things you don't know are there, if you had have been there like Eddie said you would have also have been gunned down and you may not have been as lucky."

"Sam Sophie's right you have to let it go, another wise it will eat you alive and destroy you, believe me that I do know, like I said before there was nothing anyone could do, the only one who knows who shot me is the girl I was chasing" Eddie said trying to make is voice as strong as possible so Sam would listen.

"Sam it just happened but I survived it I wouldn't want to do it again in a hurry and I know it looks bad and it hurts like hell but I'm still here and that's thanks to the Dr's and my team and that includes you."

Wiping his eyes on his sleeve Sam spoke in a broken whisper

"But you could have died, god you did a couple of times how are we suppose to forget that, how am I suppose to get that image of you covered in blood laying on the ground dying out of my head, I've never felt so helpless in my life, how do I face that Eddie, how did I work with you everyday knowing that when you needed me I wasn't there?"

"Sam it isn't like that when it came down to it, everyone pulled together and got me here in time and at the end of the day that's what matters, I'm still here for my wife and my family and when I've recovered it still means that I'll be here for all of you guys, that's what makes us Team One, are you still on board with that?"

"And just how do we that?" Sam asked still not quiet believing what Ed had said to him.

"By finding the sonofabitch that did this to Eddie, we need to find that girl" Greg replied from the other side of the room where he had silently watch Eddie and Sam come to their understanding and marvelling in the fact that even though Eddie was seriously injured and had not that long ago been fighting for his life he was still putting his team mate first, it was just one of the things that made Eddie the best tactical team leader the SRU had every had.

"We tried Sgt, and came up empty, there doesn't seem to be anyone who knows her" Spike replied his voice showing signs of frustration "We interviewed everyone involved, including the neighbours, there's no-one else left to talk to"

As the team and Sophie stood there the only thing breaking the silence being the sound of the machines doing their job Eddie uttered one word "Clark"


	12. What's In A Name

Everyone in the room looked Eddie in stunned silence. "Eddie what do you mean Clark?" Sophie asked still trying to gather her thoughts.

"I've seen him with her in class at school when I went for the careers talk, and then on a couple of other occasions when I've picked him up he's been with her laughing and joking" Ed replied hating the fact that he was just about to pull his son into this nightmare.

Greg stood digesting the piece of information Eddie had just revealed "Hey buddy are you sure, I know you said you thought she recognised you but you only had a split second before you were shot" he said trying to keep his voice level.

Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath Eddie nodded.

Knowing not to push his friend any further Greg spoke to Sophie. "Soph did you say that Clark was at your parents place?"

Feeling like her world had again been tilted on is axis the only thing she could say was "yes" if it wasn't bad enough that her husband was laying in a hospital bed recovering from gun shot wounds her son could now be involved because he was friends with this girl.

Seeing her distress Eddie tried to explain that it would be ok. "Soph his not in any danger, we just need to ask him what he knows about her that's all, I'm sorry to involved him and if I didn't have to you know I wouldn't he's the last person in the world I want to put through this, you must know that"

"I know Eddie but it doesn't make is any easier for me, but I understand, I'll ring Dad and ask him to bring him here" Sophie whispered as she reached for her phone only to be stopped by Greg's hand on hers.

"I'll send the guys to pick him up, that way your parents don't have worry about disturbing Izzy."

Looking at Eddie and seeing him weakly smile at her, she gave Greg her parents address, and within in minutes Sam, Spike and Leah had been briefed on their duties and were on their way.

Seeing the uncertainly and confusion on Sophie's face Eddie pushed the button on his bed and ignoring the excruciating pain that sent bright sparks flashing before his eyes he positioned himself in a more upright position so he that when he spoke to Sophie she would fully see his face and know that everything he said he meant from the bottom of his heart.

"Sophie I know your scared, hey I'm a scared too, I hate the though that Clark is being brought into this but he is the only one that may have an clues as to Chloe Downham's background, whenever I saw them together they did seem pretty close so it may come to something but then again it may not, but we need to give it a try, you must believe me though when I tell you I will protect him with my life and keep him out of this as much as I can, but we need to find the shooter and get them off the streets."

"I know you're right, it's just that I can sort of except that you put yourself in danger everyday, it comes with the territory and you know those dangers but Clark's just a child still, we have tried to shield him from them and because of that Eddie he doesn't even know how badly you were hurt I didn't know how to tell him, and now we are going to put him in the fore front of it without any choice." Sophie replied as she picked at the sheet on the bed.

"Oh Soph come here" Eddie beckoned for her to sit on the bed with him "What did you tell him?"

"Only that you were shot and were taken to the hospital, I didn't think he needed to know any more then that, I couldn't bring myself to tell him that you could have died, I just didn't know how"

"I understand that but I think we are selling Clark a little short here, he is growing into an exceptional young man he can handle more than we give him credit for and I'm so proud of him, and I know he would want to do the right thing".

"I know you right Eddie, but hey I'm a wife and a mother and I'm allowed to worry about my husband and my child."

Pulling Sophie so she lay cradled in his arm and ignoring the discomfort Eddie kissed her on the temple and whispered "And we love you for it" was all he could say before they both drifted into a restless sleep.

Having been asleep for what only seemed a few minutes both were awoken by the silence being broken by someone sobbing one word "Dad."

Clark stood at the doorway terrified to step any closer he couldn't believe his Mum hadn't told how bad his father had been hurt, on the trip down the guys had just said that he was recovering from the surgery that had been required to repair some damage, but Clark had just assumed that it would be like the last time his father had been shot, they had stitched his arm up, he had stayed for a couple of days and then come home to recoup and go to rehab, sure there had been concerns about nerve damaged but that had all come good and within a few months he was back on the job, but this, this was beyond serious, his head swam, he felt sick all he could think was he had never wanted to see his dad like this, he knew that they had not seen eye to eye at times but over the past few months the dynamic between them had changed dramatically, they were spending time together doing father son things, his father was so much more open with him now, letting him into the world that he had always shut him out of, they had an understanding and all the doubts that Clark once had that his father actually loved him had been banished, and only proved to Clark what he had always known deep down that no matter what he loved his father more than anything in the world. Through his tears he could hear his name being called and looked to see Ed looking at him.

"Clark, Clark hey buddy its alright, its alright, I'm gonna be fine, come here son, come here" speaking steadily making sure that he didn't frighten Clark any further Eddie nodding at Sophie to go and bring him over. When Clark was close enough Eddie reached out and pulled him down so their foreheads were touching and looking into his eyes he gave Clark the only assurance he could.

"I promise you its going to be fine, we're going to be fine, it looks bad but the worst is over, I'm not going anywhere"

"But Dad why didn't Mum tell me how bad you were hurt, you could have died and I never would have had the chance to say goodbye" Clark stammered trying to get his crying under control.

"Your Mum made a decision that at the time she thought was for the best Clark, don't be angry with her, there was nothing you could have done at that time but you can now"

"How?" Clark asked looking confused

"Chloe Downham she was the girl I was chasing and she tried to warn me about the person who shot me, I'm sure she knows them but when the team went to her house everyone was gone and no-one knows where to, so we need to know everything you know about her, even if you think it's not important"

Hearing the rest of the team come into the room, Clark told them everything he could think of about her, that she hadn't been in school long, she didn't really talk about her past, and that he always got the feeling that she was hiding something.

"Ok that's great, just take a minute you're doing fine" Greg placed a hand on Clark's back giving him as much encouragement as he could.

Then Clark remembered she had told him that they had a holiday home and all of a sudden he blurted out "Georgian Bay, she could be there."

Greg looked at the Sam, Spike and Leah, and told them to go and gear up, telling Eddie, Sophie and Clark he would keep them informed he left to join his team, heading for Georgian Bay and possibly the answer to a whole bunch of questions the main one being the identity of Ed's shooter.

In the seedy motel the cell phone rang and putting it on speaker the deep voice at the other end asked if it was done?

"Yes" came the short reply "but I have another problem the cop is still alive and can possibly ID me I'm not sure though".

The deep voice spoke again "I told you no witnesses deal with it, and that includes SRU officer Edward Lane".


	13. Stunned Silence

Switching off his phone, the hired assassin let out a deep breathe, he wasn't even sure that the officer chasing the girl had seen him before he shot him, but he had been given the instruction to make sure he left no witnesses, who was he to argue as long as he got paid it didn't really matter one way or the other, all he had to do now was to work-out a plan and the best way to execute it, the hospital was a risky situation to many people around although it did give the benefit of him being able to get easy access dressed as a doctor but there would be protection for this Edward Lane he was one of the city's elite according to the news reports, the SRU no less, so before he did anything he was going to have to find out everything he could about his new target and what made him tick, he had the feeling that this one was going to be a worthy adversely, he was sure the reports stated that he was a sniper, a brother in arms both paid to kill people only difference being that Ed Lane's way when he had taken a life was deemed as legal by the authorities.

As the team headed toward Georgian Bay Greg sat in the passenger seat of the SUV he just couldn't get rid of the bad feeling that had crept up on him since they left the hospital, the way Clark had spoken about Chloe just confirmed what he already though for some reason this family had been keeping under the radar for sometime now, as he was lost in his thoughts Sam turned into the drive of the address that Clark had given them and could only look out the windscreen not believing the scene just up ahead of them. The street was crawling with emergency services.

"What the hell?"

"Boss this can't be good" Sam said slowing the SUV down and stopping just before the cordoned off area in front of the house they were suppose to be visiting.

Switching on his comms Greg spoke to the team telling them to wait while he found what was going on, as he got out of the vehicle Greg called over a uniformed officer and asked who was in charge, noticing Greg's uniform the officer pointed to a middle aged gentlemen who seemed to have also noticed the teams arrival and was on his way over.

"Bit out of your way ain't you?" he asked not bothering to introduce himself

"Sgt Greg Parker of the SRU, can you tell me what's going on here?" Greg replied his voice full of authority.

"I can see what you are, and I'll ask again why are you here? this has nothing to do with the SRU and you are quite away from Toronto"

"We are trying to locate a young girl named Chloe Downham, she is the witness to the shooting of an SRU Officer a couple of days ago, we believe that she knows the shooter or can at least identify him" Greg replied trying to keep the frustration out of his voice as to not alienate the Detective any more then he already was.

"Ummm sorry Sgt I didn't realise, let me introduce myself I'm Lead Detective Andrews Homicide Division I'm afraid she won't be able to help you, her and her family were all killed this morning, we believe it was a contract killing"

Greg couldn't keep the shock off his face "Why would you believe that?" was all he could think of to say.

"Chloe's father was a book-keeper for one of the biggest mob families this side of the border the Ivanilli family but when he got caught embezzling he turned evidence, and for his testimony himself and his family were placed in witness protection, but obviously their where about's was discovered and we think they tried to abduct her from school by the four guys your officers chased the day of the shooting"

Greg's head was swimming he remembered the trial it had made big news, it was one of the biggest busts and had made a major dent into the flow of drugs into the city, hearing Detective Andrews speak to him again Greg was brought back into the present day nightmare.

"I was saying Sgt after everything that has happened here today you may want to keep an eye on your officer, these people will go to any lengths to make sure nothing comes back to them, if they can order the hit on a young girl and her family they will have no qualms about killing a police officer"

"My officer didn't even see the shooter the girl warned him but not quick enough before he was shot" Greg replied as he started to walk back to the team who had been waiting next to their vehicles.

"I don't think that will bother them one way or the other, he was there with the girl and the hit man knows that bit for sure, all I'm saying is it wouldn't hurt to be a little extra careful"

"No I understand, thank you Detective Andrews if you find out any further information here's my number please let me know"

Taking the card Defective Andrews nodded his head wished them good luck and walked back to his crime scene.

Seeing the concern on Greg's face Spike was the first to speak.

"Boss what's going on?"

As Spike, Sam and Leah gathered round Greg filled them in of all the information the Detective Andrews has given him and when he had finished they could only stand there in stunned silence.

"Right guys we need to get back to the hospital there's nothing more we can do here now" Greg finally said "We need to make sure that Eddie is safe, I believe there is a real risk that his guy will crawl out from under his stone to finish the job he started, and we need to make sure that we are ready for him"

Getting back into their vehicles the "copy that" rang out clear and determined.


	14. Chapter 14

Greg stopped just outside the ICU taking off his cap and rubbing his hand over his face he gathered his thoughts, he had sent the team home and should have gone himself but couldn't without making sure Eddie and his family were safe, on the journey back he had spoke to Commander Holleran and explained the situation, they had agreed that there was an exceptable risk and that two members of team 2 would stay at the hospital just until his team were rested, and then everyone would work on trying to find out who this guy was. Taking a deep breath he wondered how Eddie was going to take this new twist in the situation, and then there was Clark, how was he going to explain what had happened to Chloe, he had come close to losing his father, but to actually lose his friend would have an adverse affect on him it couldn't not, but he would tell Ed and Sophie first then they could work out the best way to tell Clark they were his parents after all, but he would support them in any way they needed the whole team would but at the end of the day it was going to be pleasant.

Taking a deep breath he walked through the doors, and seeing that the whole Lane family were asleep silent turned around and went to go back out the way he came only to hear Eddie say his name, god even critically ill his friend was a light sleeper, waiting a few seconds and putting a smile on his face he turned back to see Ed watching him, and without a doubt he knew that Eddie knew there was something wrong, he never fathomed out how Eddie always managed it and it frustrated the hell out of him but by the look on his face... yeah he knew alright.

"Hey, I thought you were all asleep, I was going to come back later" he whispered making sure that he didn't wake Sophie and Clark.

Eddie looked at his wife and son and when he was sure that they hadn't stirred he finally spoke.

"How bad is it Greg?"

"How do you known its bad?" he answered trying to keep his voice neutral

"After all these years Greg you really have to ask?" Eddie replied with a smirk on his face

Walking over to the bed and cutting down the distance between himself and Eddie he spoke again

"No, no I don't suppose I do buddy...but your right we need to talk only not with Clark in the room I'm not sure he should hear this just yet"

Why can't I stay?" came Clark's voice from behind Greg

"I just don't think you need to hear this Clark, let me discuss it with your Mum and Dad and then they can decide"

"But I want to hear what went on...did you find Chloe and her family?...are they ok?...did she tell you what happened?

"Whoa Clark slow down, slow down, one thing at a time" Greg said holding his hands up "Eddie, Sophie its up to you"

Eddie closed his eyes and rested his head back on the pillow his mind torn between letting Clark stay and telling him to go down to the canteen and get something to drink, he had seen how upset Clark had been by being kept in the dark with regards to his injuries surely whatever Greg had to say couldn't be any worse then that, and hadn't he said to Sophie himself that he was growing up and that they should give him more credit for being able to deal with things, but it still worried him, especially when he didn't even know what Greg had to say. Feeling Sophie take his hand Eddie opened his eyes and let out the breath that he didn't even realised he had been holding and looking into Sophie's eye he know that they all needed to hear this as a family no matter how bad it was, he had made the mistake of keeping them out before and he would be damned if he would do it again...no, no matter what this was they would face it as a family.

"No its ok Greg whatever you have to say you can say in front of Sophie and Clark" and with that all 3 listened to the fall out.

"Ok Eddie if your sure, when we got to the Downham residence this afternoon the police were already there Chloe and her family had been killed by an unknown assailant but we believe it's the same person that shot you in the woods, it turns out that they were in witness protection because of her father having been a book-keep who turned evidence on the crime family he worked for and now we believe that he is coming here"

Clark looked up horror and sadness written all over his face, he couldn't believe his friend was dead it didn't seem real, all this time he had spoken to her in school, all the times they had hung out and it turns out he hadn't really known her at all. Feeling Sophie pull him into her arms Clark let the grief wash over him.

"Greg why would you think that he would be coming back here?" Sophie asked while comforting her son hoping that the answer she already knew in her head wasn't the one he was going to come out with.

"We think he is coming to finish what he couldn't in the woods, I'm sorry Eddie he's coming for you"

"But Greg I didn't see him, I turned to late the only thing I remember is Chloe's face"

"I don't think that matters to him, no loose ends and your the last one, so until we catch this guy Sophie, Clark and yourself are under 24 hour armed guard, and there's no arguments, we nearly lost you once I'm not running the risk again" the emotion in Greg's voice not lost on any of them.

Looking at Sophie and Clark the only thing Ed could think to say was "sorry" because yet again his job had had a major impact on their lives through no fault of their own, and to ad insult to injury he as in no position to help or protect his family.

As they sat in the ICU discussing what would happen next no-one noticed the guy in the white coat standing in the shadows silently watching and as the two SRU Officers from team 2 turned up he quietly slipped away to make plans of his own, which result in the next meeting he had with Ed Lane only one of them would still be alive.


	15. Our Time To Help

Unable to sleep Eddie watched the sun slowly raise over the city, his body ached and his mind had been consistently going over and over, he couldn't believe there were two members of team 2 outside the doors making sure that only authorised personnel entered the ICU, god this was a nightmare he could deal with the threat to himself but to have Sophie and Clark involved was his greatest fear come true and after the Tomasic incident he had hoped to never feel it again, and at least that time he wasn't laid up in a damn hospital bed recovering from life saving surgery, he hated that he was totally helpless and out of control it went against everything that he was, he was the one that held it together when it went to hell, he was the one that pushed through and carried his team with him not the other way around, this was so foreign to him he didn't even know how to deal with it, and as his anger rose he wasn't even sure where he was going to put it, all he did know was that he need to do something and that started with getting out of the blasted bed, taking a deep breath he tried to sit upright only to have his entire body scream in protest, counting through the pain he tried again only this time unable to stop the excruciating groan and colourful language escaping from his lips and waking everyone up.

Jumping out of their chairs Sophie, Clark and Greg rushed over to the bed asking what was wrong, concern written all over their faces. Falling back onto the pillow Eddie waited for the pain to pass before he spoke through clenched teeth his anger levels rising by the second along with the heart and blood pressure monitors.

"What's wrong is I need to get out of this bed and find the sonofabitch that is threatening me and my family and I can't, I can't lie here and do nothing, I can't just wait to see if this guy makes a move, god I don't even know what he looks like he could be anyone"

By the time Eddie had finished his emotional outburst his breathing was laboured, he was covered in sweat, his chest rapidly raising and falling and his lips were nothing more then thin white line, he's eye glistened with tears of frustration.

"Eddie calm down please, you're going to hurt yourself" Sophie placed both hands on Ed's shoulders to stop him from trying to raise again, and keeping her voice as calm as she could she continued "please stop this, you've got the let the team deal with this"

"Sophie's right Eddie you need to let us deal with this, we need to, hell I need to I don't know if you remember but as I held you in my arms and your life's blood escaped through my finger and we waited for the EMT's I made you a promise that I would get you through this and I need to make good on that promise, you have been there so many times for us buddy but now it's time we did the same for you, Sophie and Clark"

Seeing his dad hesitate Clark stepped forward and placed his hand on Ed's arm.

"Dad didn't you always tell me that sometimes you have to let people help you...help us... its not a sign of weakness...isn't what the team does...Dad you have helped so many people, please let Mr Parker and the team keep you safe they're gonna catch this guy its only a matter of time, I know its hard for you Dad but work with them, work with us because it includes Mum and me"

Looking at his son's face he knew in that instant that no matter what he was not going to be able to deny him this, and deep down he knew that everyone was right.

"Okay okay it doesn't look like you are going to give me a choice in the matter Clark does it" Ed said with nothing but pride for his son shining in his eyes and clearing his throat he spoke to Greg.

"I hope you have a plan here Boss"

"The team will be here shortly, but the idea is to flush him out"

"And how are you planning to do that Greg?" Sophie asked her attention fully on the conversation taking place.

"We think that he will want to tie up the loose ends quickly, so he will come here to the hospital to finish what he started so we will use Eddie as bait and when he shows his hand we take him down"

"God are you mad he will never come near here if he see half of the SRU camped outside the ICU"

"Sophie we don't plan on having SRU here, well it won't like we have"

"NO! NO! you can't put Ed at risk again, I won't allow it you have to find another way" Sophie replied fear making her voice quiver.

"Sophie its the only way"

"Eddie you're as mad as Greg is"

"Its a good plan the team will be here to protect me, Clark and you can be taken to a safe house while this goes on"

"What...no I'm not leaving you"

"Sophie please I need to know that both of you are safe, its the only way I can do this, its the only way the team can do this, look at me" Sophie slowly lifted her head "I love you and the kids more then anything in the world I don't know what I would do if anything happened to any of you, so please let me do this knowing your safe"

Letting out a sigh and putting a weak smile on her face Sophie reluctantly agreed.

"Greg"

"I'm on it Eddie"

As Greg left the room Eddie pulled Sophie and Clark into his embrace and whispered "I'm going to be fine I promise" and only hoped that he could make good on that promise.


	16. Waiting Game

Outside the ICU Greg called the team over "Right guys Eddie's on board with the plan but wants Sophie and Clark taken to a safe house while the operation to flush out the shooter takes place, so Spike, Leah I need you to get on that straight away. Sam and I will stay here for the time being and once you get back we will put this into full motion, but we have to make it look like we are leaving and don't think that there is any threat to Ed for this to work"

"We're on it boss, I'll sort out the safe house while Leah goes and gets the SUV" Spike confirms and with that followed Leah to the elevator.

"Boss how's Ed holding up with this?" Sam asked watching the people come and go wondering if anyone of them was the person they were looking for.

"His frustrated, worried about Sophie and Clark as well as the team, you know Ed everyone before him, but I gotta tell you Sam I know this is our only option but I don't like it one bit"

"I hear what you're saying but it's the only way to end this, his coming Sgt call it instinct or a gut feeling but he's coming, and when he does we'll be ready for him, nothing is going to happen to Ed, not this time"

"I know we will Sam, I've sent team two for a quick break and when they get back we can talk tactics, and then we sit and wait for him to crawl out from under his stone"

Back in the ICU Sophie and Clark watched as unable to fight it any longer Eddie had finally fallen asleep.

"Mum...Dad is going to be ok isn't he? Clark asked in a hushed voice so as not to wake his father.

"The team are here Clark they will make sure that nothing happens to him, its what they do you know that" Sophie replied hoping that she sounded convincing enough not just for Clark but also herself.

"Mum I don't want to go and leave Dad, I'm scared" Clark whispered his voice giving away the fact that he was close to tears again.

"I know sweetheart and I feel the same way but we have to go along with what your father and the team wants, they would have to look out for us as well and that would leave less protection for Dad, and he will only be worrying about us"

Hearing the conversation between his wife and son Ed couldn't keep quiet any longer.

"Hey, hey you two need to listen to me"

Both Sophie and Clark turned to look at Ed and helped him as he struggled to sit upright and when he was reasonably comfortable waited for him to continue.

"You need you to believe me when I say I love both of you and Izzy more then anything in the world, I understand that you are worried but everything will be ok, I promise I'm not going anywhere, the team will do their job and this will be over for good, and then everything can go back to normal, and hey you better get use to it cause it looks like when they discharge me I'm gonna be at home for quite awhile" Ed smiled trying to make light of a dangerous situation and put this wife and son at ease.

"Mum with Dad at home for that length of time I'm not sure we'll survive it" Clark continued with the joke that Ed had started.

"Whoa Clark thanks buddy" was all Ed could come back with while trying to keep a smile off his face.

"Hey guys everything is arranged sorry its time to leave"

"Ok Greg can you give us just a minute to say goodbye?" Ed replied trying to keep his emotions in check for the sake of his family

"Sure buddy, but we can't be long, the quicker we get this in motion the sooner its over" came Greg's reply as he headed back towards to the doors.

Unable to hold back her tears any more Sophie walked over to Ed and was wrapped in his embrace "Oh Ed I'm so scared"

Holding her as tight as his bruised and battered body would allow and though tears of his own he quietly replied "I know, I know, but Sophie I need you to know that I have always loved you from the first time I saw you and no matter what I always will"

"Ed you're talking like this is going to end badly, please don't take any unnecessary risks and you know I love you with all my heart, please get this done and come home to us"

"I promise" letting Sophie go Ed pulled his son into his arms "I am so proud of you Clark, I just need you to be brave for me just one more time...can you do that for son"?

"Yeah Dad...I'll try" pulling out of his dads arms and wiping his face with the sleeve of his shirt, Clark did something his father had always done to him so many times over the years and placed a kiss on the top of his head and whispered that he loved him, soaking up all the contact that he could.

Ed closed his eyes and repeated the words back to his son, as images of Clark as a baby, a child and then the young man that he was at this moment flooding his mind, taking a breath Ed reluctantly released Clark and silently told himself to focus.

"Hey you better go, I'll call you as soon as this its over I promise" Ed cleared his throat and looked at Sophie and Clark his eyes glistering with tears and trying miserably not to show that at that very minute his heart was breaking for having to send them away like this knowing that if things went wrong this would be the last time he would see them.

Heading towards the ICU doors and saying one last goodbye Sophie and Clark were gone and Eddie was left on his own with his thoughts.


End file.
